PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Education and Community Outreach Core (Core C) in our UCSF NCTRI Center renewal proposal is to continue our structured educational outreach and mentoring program that promotes research in reproductive sciences, increases scientific literacy, and engages the San Francisco Bay Area community. Core C has formalized its partnership with four established programs at UCSF: the Science and Educational Partnership (SEP; high school interns), our departmental Undergraduate Research Internship (URI; undergraduate interns), the San Francisco State Bridges Program (undergraduate interns) and the San Francisco State-UCSF NIH BUILD Program (Building Infrastructure Leading to Diversity; undergraduate interns). We will continue to provide an innovative, formal, intensive summer research and didactic experience that educates and trains students in various aspects of reproduction research. To promote community involvement in NCTRI activities and to promote reproductive science literacy in the Bay Area, we highlight student research and other UCSF NCTRI Center research through public presentations by interns and NCTRI members, and through participation in activities hosted by the Bay Area Science Festival. All projects and cores will participate in all Core C activities. Coordination of these teaching and community outreach programs under the aegis of Core C will provide a rich cross-generational and cross-educational mentoring and teaching experience, will highlight our passion for basic and translational reproduction research, and will engage the Bay Area community to participate directly in NCTRI Center activities.